


人鱼线

by niki0527



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯千
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki0527/pseuds/niki0527





	人鱼线

腹肌引发的血案【雾  
王俊凯说今天要和千玺睡。

那当然没有问题，王源放下手机耸耸肩拿过小黄哥手上的房卡，关门的一瞬间对着千玺做了一个耶稣保佑的动作，也不知道他什么意思。千玺有点莫名其妙，一边的王俊凯黑着脸拉着他进了隔壁门，摔门声响的吓了千玺一跳。  
“你怎。。。唔。”王俊凯连门卡都来不及插上就把千玺按在门上，一片黑暗中千玺感觉到他的气息织成一张密密麻麻的网朝他扑过来，把他包裹的踹不上气，王俊凯在他耳边格外粗重的喘气声，他不知道在发什么神经，一上来就咬他嘴唇，黑暗中感官变得格外清晰，他那个不是亲吻的亲吻，牙齿叼住他的下嘴唇啃咬，他的小虎牙尖尖的嗑的他嘴唇发疼，他折磨够千玺的下嘴唇，抬起头盯着他被自己啃咬成深红色的嘴唇才稍微消了些气的认真去吻他。千玺被他弄得莫名其妙，没有插房卡的房间闷热的要死，短短的几分钟他的额头上就一片薄薄的汗，王俊凯似乎感觉到他不舒服，他稍稍抬起头，喘气声好重。黑暗里千玺看不清他的表情，只感觉王俊凯小孩脾气又犯了，这种时候还是觉得他可爱又喜欢他喜欢的不得了，总归是交代在他手里了。

“你别生气。”千玺低哑的声音在黑暗的房间尤为明显，温柔又安抚性十足，像一双大手给这炸毛的猫呼噜呼噜毛，他仰起头亲吻王俊凯的额头，鼻息轻柔的落在他的发迹，他一点一点的环住王俊凯精瘦的腰，隔着薄薄的衬衫听到他剧烈的心跳，耳朵发烫。

“你又不知道我气什么。”王俊凯整个脸都埋在他肩膀上，声音闷闷的，他就是不开心还要逞强，大概真实年纪只有一岁半，千玺心甘情愿的哄着幼儿园大班的王俊凯小朋友。“大哥别生气了，我错了好不好。”  
“哼。”千玺一副把他当小孩儿的样子让他相当不满意，他手伸下去挠他幺儿的痒痒肉，明明知道千玺怕痒的不行。千玺轻声笑着求饶，在他怀里扭来扭去。他抬头轻轻的撞王俊凯的额头，王俊凯明明不痛的，还是装的很痛的样子嗷的一下撅起小嘴装作委屈的看着千玺，“你个傻子。”千玺受不了他这样的，他轻轻扯住王俊凯放在他腰侧作怪的手红了耳朵。

两个人害羞的味道混合在一起浓稠的仿佛能搅出汁液一般，王俊凯看到他这个害羞的样子脑袋里面噼里啪啦炸烟花，穿过他同样发烫的耳朵直达他毫无抵抗的心脏。砰，正中红心。

王俊凯现在满脑子都是千玺扒光了躺在床上被自己搞得乱七八糟的样子。

“你再撩我一个试试？”王俊凯声音都哑了，他猛的抗起千玺三两步往床上一扔，千玺脑袋撞到床上有些晕头转圈，他刚想坐起来就被王俊凯跨坐在身上，黑暗的房间里就听着他的喘气声，千玺想让他起开，还没说话就被王俊凯亲的眼睛都睁不开了，王俊凯好像要在他身上契下一个只属于自己的烙印一样，从他的眼睛吻到鼻子嘴唇，舌头伸进去勾住他的用力搅，等到王俊凯觉得吃够了他才抬起头，“以后再让摄像机拍到你的肚子我就把那块肉切下来吃了。”  
千玺轻喘着骂他有病，却忘了王俊凯现在只能顺着摸，于是成功了激怒了王俊凯，他迷迷糊糊听到卡拉一声，然后手就被皮带绑住了，绑的好紧，千玺不可置信的用力挣扎，却挣脱不开，王俊凯面无表情的骑坐在他身上粗暴的扯他的衣服裤子，千玺抿着嘴不肯配合他。王俊凯看他那个不听话的样子火气就蹭的往上冒，大半个身体给那么多人看去你还有理了？他一想到他的幺儿的身体给那么多不认识的人看了去，一颗心在醋坛子里都要泡开了，明明是他一个人的千玺。  
不听话的幺儿，当然要好好的惩罚。

他咬住千玺的耳朵在他耳廓色情的舔咬，他知道千玺浑身上下都怕痒，平时就最怕他有事没事的撩。“你刚刚说谁有病？”他状似温柔的在他耳朵边上低低的呢喃，千玺被他舔的喘气声都粗了，王俊凯明明最知道他怕痒，还故意在他耳朵边上啄一下舔一下，千玺受不住的凑上嘴，却被他掰过头执着的舔着轮廓细致的小耳朵，千玺咬着嘴唇被他舔的浑身上下都在发抖，王俊凯心知肚明往下一摸，起来了。

“你这儿倒是诚实。”他手掌包住千玺鼓胀的内裤轻缓的揉捏起来，但是他这么点力道对千玺来说无疑是隔靴挠痒，他下意识的挺起下身往王俊凯手里送，王俊凯偏不给他痛快，他就是温温柔柔的啄吻他的身体，在他的肚子和腰侧留下一个一个鲜艳的吻痕，他脱下千玺的内裤，阴茎被他撩的早就笔笔直的站起来了，他一根手指，就这么不急不缓的在他的流着水的小孔一按，像个开关一样撬开千玺紧闭的嘴，他断断续续的抽气声把王俊凯那点儿火点的浑身上下都是，他俯下身盯着千玺皱着眉头欲求不满难受的样子，“问你哪，谁有病。”千玺猛的睁开眼瞪着他，可是眼睛里都是水汽湿漉漉的，把他那点儿狠劲化了个精光，王俊凯看着他这个样子只想把他使劲儿按在床里操，操的他说不出话只能叫。“我和你说。”他把易烊千玺想捂住嘴的双手用力按过头顶，“你全身上下哪有地方不是我的？乖乖听话，哥哥让你爽。”他这个一上床就好像要把人操死的样子让千玺恨的牙痒痒，千玺又偏偏是在床上嘴硬的人——当然，下场就是第二天半死不活。

“你怎么废话那么多。。。是不是不行。。啊。。操。”他被突然捏住小兄弟的那只造孽的手疼的一皱眉头，王俊凯什么话都没说，只看了他一眼就跪在他胯间给他口交，千玺被那一眼刺激的不行，但是王俊凯的口活又好的没话说，闭上眼睛感官就更敏锐了，他闭着眼睛能感觉到王俊凯的舌头怎样绕过柱身来到顶端，甚至他微微吸气的时候都能感觉到，千玺本能的往他喉咙里顶，“小凯。。小凯不行了。。你。。”身下的王俊凯却在他快要高潮的时候停了下来，他像舔棒棒糖一样最后撮了一下他的顶端就直起身来居高临下的盯着易烊千玺，千玺正要射，被他硬生生的逼下去，眼泪都要出来了，“王俊凯你他妈让我射啊。。。”他手被绑着，身体又被王俊凯坐着，下身硬的发疼，就差他临门一脚，“幺儿叫几声好听的就让你射。”他都要看见王俊凯的小虎牙反射出阴险的光了，王俊凯看他难受着又不情愿的样子，一把抓紧他的下身，逼得千玺开口，“小凯。。让我射好不好。。我好难受。。”王俊凯低低的笑，该死的性感。“叫哥哥，叫哥哥就让你射。”他变本加厉用指甲刮他的顶端，惹得千玺下半身抽搐不已，脑子里除了要射都没别的念头了，他睁开眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉的垂在眼睛前，“小凯。。小凯哥哥。。我不行了小凯哥哥。。你让我射好不好。。求求你。。啊。。。。”王俊凯眼睛都红了，他激动地俯下身亲吻千玺的额头，一只手快速的在他身下撸动，“乖幺儿，看着哥哥，哥哥让你射。”千玺艰难地睁开眼睛，就着月光他看见王俊凯的桃花眼里满满都是要溢出来的深情，他情不自禁抬头去咬王俊凯的下嘴唇，下一秒就被他摁在枕头上亲吻，好像要吃了他一样，“不行了。。啊。。。。小凯。。。”脑子里都是王俊凯的样子，他绷紧了下半身抽搐着射在王俊凯小腹上。

王俊凯还没有射，千玺闭上眼睛轻喘感受到他的硬挺在自己大腿内侧蹭来蹭去，他的手指就着自己的精液恶劣的按压着后穴周围给他扩张，王俊凯像只发春的公猫一样在他身上又舔又咬还发出啧啧的水声，王俊凯就是要他不好意思。千玺缓过劲了，想王俊凯这是要翻天，趁他不注意一个翻身压坐在王俊凯身上，王俊凯的手指还插在屁股里，他挑了挑眉毛看着他的幺儿一丝不挂又盛气凌人的样子，偏偏刚刚才射过，眼睛还红红的呢，真好看。千玺看着他一脸深情又宠溺的样子，明明还下流的硬在他屁股后面。他就不喜欢看王俊凯这个做爱的时候还游刃有余的姿态。千玺撑着他的肚子俯下身亲了亲他说我来，王俊凯揉着他的腰挺了挺下面没有说话，他硬的想快点插进去，可这宝贝儿难得肯自己动。千玺爬起来，坐在他身上看他就算在下面还是掌握着主动权的样子，心里那点战斗欲全给他激出来了，他背过手握住王俊凯的阴茎，有一下没一下的上下撸动，拇指划过龟头，就是不肯塞进屁股里，王俊凯舔舔虎牙是知道千玺肚子里什么坏水了，小东西。

“你倒是快点动啊，幺儿里面不想我操进去吗？”他声音黯哑的说着让千玺腰软的荤话，“你。。。你哪里学来的不三不四。。啊。。。”王俊凯捏着他的屁股坐起来一把把他的屁股按在肉棒上，他看了一眼千玺低下头去舔他的乳头，“王俊凯。。。你不要舔啊啊啊。。。”“你不听话，不肯让哥哥舒服，惩罚你。”千玺被他舔的眼睛泛水哪里还有力气去拨弄王俊凯作弄他的手，“幺儿这里明明好湿了啊，是不是想哥哥插到里面去了。”王俊凯在他耳边轻声笑，嘬舔他的脖颈，声音粗粗的震的他耳朵好痒，意识被他一点一点，彻底侵占了。“你放松点。。。我插进去了。”他做了足够的扩张，肉棒对准了小洞，一点一点按压进去，“你这里好色啊，在吃我。”千玺被他像小孩子一样提着，羞耻的用手背挡住眼睛，“。。。。你混蛋。。好痛。”王俊凯凑过去亲亲他的手，“你骗人，明明吃的很开心。”慢慢的插到里面还是露出了一小截，千玺捂住眼睛,大口喘气，他的阴茎缓缓磨过敏感点激的他惊呼，下意识的想弹起来却被王俊凯死死地压在腿上，好难受。肉棒有意在他的敏感点上磨来磨去就是不肯让他爽，他抬起眼睛虚弱的看着王俊凯，“你动啊王俊凯。。。。。”王俊凯高估自己了，他对千玺的示弱是一百分的心软，他的幺儿眼睛红红的泛着雾气带着哭腔求他快点动呢。王俊凯亲亲他光洁的额头一声不吭的按住他的胯从下往上开始狠命的操，千玺被他操的眼泪都出来了，他捂着嘴还是制止不住叫声，王俊凯扯下他的手他就咬着嘴唇，嘴唇咬出红印子。王俊凯看他这个样子把他翻了个身重新压在身体下面，他舔舔千玺的嘴唇，“幺儿对我还不好意思，又不是没听过。”他拉起千玺的一条腿有技巧的用肉棒一深一浅的磨着他，直到他的幺儿乖乖听话，嘴里发出好听的声音。

“啊啊啊。。王俊凯你慢一点啊。。不要磨。。啊。。哪里啊。。我要射了。。。”千玺被他撞的声音都在发抖，思绪飘起来了，大腿内侧肌肉开始痉挛，他扯住被单却被王俊凯一把抱坐在身上，肉棒猛的冲进很深的地方，他咬着王俊凯的肩膀一下子射了出来，眼前一片白茫茫。王俊凯在他收缩的小穴里咬着牙抽插两下也射了，千玺垂着眼睛累的已经不知道他在干什么了，王俊凯揉着他的腰侧哑声说着情人的密语。

“你这个衣服下摆会不会太长啊千玺？”上台前王源准备耳麦的时候发现千玺挑了一件，下摆盖过屁股的卫衣。千玺揉了揉鼻子说嗯我最近，换风格了。王源余光里看见王俊凯朝自己吐舌头，心里想真是日了单身狗了。


End file.
